What Could Go Wrong?
by thatlittlegryffinwhore
Summary: What if after preschool, the Rugrats' parents had a misunderstanding and ended the contact between their families? Kimi's in freshman year gains & loses friends, but most importantly, someone from the past returns. I suck at summaries, read&give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 11 years since the last time I saw Tommy Pickles and the rest of my friends. I was 6 then, I'm 17 now. We all went our separate ways. I don't remember though, we were all too young. The last time I saw Phil, Lil, Susie, Angelica, Tommy and Dil was the summer before first grade started, isn't it a bit weird? I'm already and incoming freshman for college and I haven't even received a single email, call or message from them. There are even times I reckon they've forgotten about me. There's no day I spent not thinking about them, do they still live on the same street, does Susie still live across Tommy's house? These questions not even my parents could answer. They just seem to have lost contact with each other, all because of a stupid bet. Well, that's the only thing I remember, they had a bet and baam we were off to migrate to this country. I don't hate Britain, I love it, but the comfort of America was surely missed. Since I was a baby I've been used to moving to different countries. Starting from Japan, to Paris, the States and now Britain. I must admit, I had a hard time adjusting from the spelling, the cultures and the other blahs, but I love Britain, I had friends the first week we were here and they're still my friends until now, and well Chuckie, he had friends too. Chuckie's an incoming Sophomore since he's a year older but yeah, we both know what we want, news from the friends we left in America.

"Kimi, Kim, Kimi? KIMBERLY WAKE UP!"

"Ugh leave me alone Chuckie."

"But it's your first day of College today." He sat down on Kimi's bed and he hit her with a pillow.

"OUCH! I don't want to go to College yet, Chuckie. I feel old."

"Excuse me, are you calling me old? Haha, I assure you Kimi it's going to be fun."

"What if it doesn't? I might go all socially awkward again. Remember what happened on my first day of high school?"

Chuckie laughed remembering what happened on that day.

"Okay fine, Charles, laugh all you want. I just don't want to humiliate myself in public anymore. It was terrible."

"It won't happen, you've matured a lot since that day." He said as he kissed his sister's forehead.

"I hope you're right. Oh and tell mom I'll be down in a few minutes, I'll just prepare and I'll join you guys for breakfast alright?"

"Sure Kim."

She took a shower, chose a lovely pair of jeans and a nice oversized sweater. The weather was a bit chilly and she wouldn't want to get frozen so she wore this and a pair of sneakers. She tied her hair in a messy-neat bun, got the materials she needed and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Kimi."

"Good morning, Dad."

"Kira went to work early today."

"Oh, where's Chuckie?"

"He said he'll just talk to James a bit, he'll be back soon. So come and eat your breakfast."

"Hmm, pancakes. You guys sure know what to prepare during a big day, huh dad?"

"Of course Kimi. Now eat you wouldn't want to be late."

"Yeah, I sure don't, I'm scared of what the professors might think of me though. I'm actually a bit scared. Well, I have Chuckie, and heaven knows what he did during his freshman year."

"HEY! For your information I was at the top of the class last year and I didn't do anything bad, so you've nothing to worry about sis, they think the Finsters are amazing." Said Chuckie.

"Maybe you're right, but yeah, Dad what time will the bus come?"

"The Bus? Kimi this is College, no more buses. That's why Chuckie's here, it's a good thing the Sophomores don't have classes until next week, Chuckie can teach you how to ride the train to be able to go to the University."

"Oh, right." Kimi sounded disappointed, but he agreed anyway. Soon Chuckie and Kimi were off to University.

They rode the train until they reached UNIV.

"Wait so the University we're going to is called UNIV? How original."

"Shush Kimi, it's a really great place once you see it. I'm so excited to introduce you to your teachers."

"Can't I introduce myself?"

"You can but, they might give you additional grades if they know that you're related to me."

Kimi rolled her eyes.

"What? I was kidding."

"Alright, if you say so."

Soon the siblings arrived and when Kimi saw the view of UNIV University, she was awestruck.

"Kimi? Kimi? KIMBERLY FINSTER!"

"Oh, what, sorry, I was just dumbfounded. University's really amazing, isn't it Chuckie? Chuckie?"

She saw his brother staring at this girl, she was tall, fit and pretty. She had lavender hair and freckles but this didn't ruin her beauty, she was gorgeous.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Said Kimi teasing her brother.

"I have got no crush! Besides, I'm still aiming to be at the top of the batch this year and I won't be able to achieve it if I have girls."

"But I'm a girl."

"But that's different, you see, you're my sister."

"So, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"Her?"

"What?"

"Wait, Chuckie, is she who I think she is?"

"Who?"

"Is she Megan?"

"Megan wh-hoooly. You mean Megan who bullied me in the playground when we were little?"

"Yes, she looks awfully like her."

"Oh and Kimberly, for your information, I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the girl behind her."

Kimi looked and saw Nicole. She saw her long brown hair, she was wearing a dress and heels. She and Kimi have been batchmates since they moved to London, they knew each other but they weren't really that close. Nicole was one of the popular people and she was very girly, very girly indeed. Her materials were always pink, hot pink, fuchsia, red, hot red, yes all those girly colors. But, Nicole has a pleasing personality, only a stupid person won't like her.

"Oh, so you've got a crush on Nicole, huh?" Kimi asked, in a teasing tone.

"Maybe." Chuckie said, blushing.

"Charles Finster, you suck at lying."

"No I don't. You're just good at knowing if people are lying or not. Besides you're the one who sucks."

"I do not!"

"Sheesh, I was kidding."

Kimi rolled her eyes and they both started walking.

"So where are we going?"

"To the secretary's office to get your schedule and we'll go to the Freshman Faculty room, they said I could visit them anytime."

"Okay." Kimi just followed Chuckie and she was just amazed at what she saw.

She didn't really realize that they were already in the Secretary's office until Chuckie spoke.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Wilkins."

"Good Morning, Mr. Finster. So, what can I do for you today, I believe Sophomores don't start their classes until next week, but I have your schedules already."

"Really? Oh, I actually wasn't here to get my schedule, but my sister's. Kimi, this is Mrs. Wilkins, the secretary of the Principal and Mrs. Wilkins, this is my sister, Kimberly Finster."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh, she's polite too, I never knew you had a sister Charles. Well I have high expectations with you Ms. Finster. You see, your brother has contributed a lot to this school since the first day of his Freshman year." The bell rang.

"The first bell, looks like you have and hour to go, Finsters, here you go, Kimbery Finster, here's your schedule and Charles, you can have yours too, but don't tell the others I gave you yours already okay?"

"Alright Mrs. Wilkins."

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Wilkins."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ms. Finster, I'll see you around."

They walked through the halls until they reached the Freshman Faculty.

"Okay, go in Chuckie, I'll wait here."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just call you when I'm all ready to introduce you."

Kimi waited there patiently as her brother went in. She waited for at least 30 minutes until Chuckie asked her to go in.

"Is she the famous Kimi Finster?" asked a lady, she was pretty, too pretty to be a teacher actually, she could actually be a model.

"Yes Professor Lim. She is."

Famous? Kimi thought. She let it pass and then Kimi was introduced to every single teacher in the Freshman Faculty room, everyone seemed pleased about it but she noticed a teacher sitting down on the corner of the room, she tried to be polite to the teacher by smiling but nothing happened, the teacher still had this straight face on and she seemed not interested in meeting her. They had a few more chats and then Chuckie and Kimi left.

"Hey Chuck, who was that…" and the second and last bell rang.

"I think that question has to wait Kimi. Here's your schedule and if you get lost feel free to ask anyone on the Campus, I'm your brother anyway. Alright Bye Kim!"

"Bye Chuckie. Oh what am I going to do without you now?" she whispered, Chuckie didn't hear.

She went around and around. She realized this university was huge and she knew she'd have a hard time looking for her room.

She saw Nicole looking around too and so she approached her.

"Hi I'm Kimi Finster. We were batchmates in high school but never really shared the same class." She said smiling.

"Yes, I know you. I'm Nicole." She said and smiled back.

"What room are you going to? I'm in the class of Professor Jenna Carter, I don't really know where Room 732 is though. You?"

"I'm part of Professor Olivia Herrera's class, it's a bit far from your room, I'm in Room 719, I don't know where it is though."

"Oh, do you like, want to walk together?" Kimi asked.

"I'd love to but I still have a few errands to do, Sorry Kimi, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. See you around, Nicole."

"See you, Kimi."

She went around and around until she found Room 732: Homeroom – Professor Jenna Carter. She took a deep breath in and went inside the room. "What could go wrong?" she thought.

* * *

><p>So that was Chapter one. Haha, please forgive me if I wrote this suckishly. It's the first fic I've actually had the guts to publish, yeah. Haha, alright.<p>

I placed a lot of sibling majigs in this chapter because there's nothing better than brotherly/sisterly love. Alright, review? no? okay. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Haha, okay I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but yeah, I know it's the break but I've had classes last month so I wasn't really able to update. Oh and thank you for those reviews. I was so glad. Haha alright.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rugrats and blah blah blah blah blah, yeah you know the rest.

Okay let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Kimi entered the room and thankfully she wasn't late. She glanced at the clock and saw that they had at least 7 more minutes until class starts but no one was there yet, "maybe they got lost." She thought. She waited for a few more minutes but no, not even a single person came. "maybe I'm in the wrong room." She thought again, but no, a girl came in and looked for something.<p>

"Hi, I'm Abigail." The girl said.

"What are you doing, staying here?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, isn't this the place for homeroom? For Professor Jenna Carter?" asked Kimi.

"Well apparently yes, but we have to go get our schedules first and class doesn't start in an hour."

"An hour? But It says here on the schedule…"

"Chill, uh, what's your name?"

"Kimi, Kimi Finster."

"Okay, Kimi Finster, it's the first day of school and everyone knows classes start an hour late during first days"

"I didn't know."

"Ah, I see? Freshie?"

"Yeah. But my brother…"

"Your brother is a Sophomore, right? Chuckie? Chuckie Finster?"

"How'd you know? Are you a Freshman too?"

"Yeah, I am. Well, I have a sister you see. Same batch as your brother so, I know."

"I see. Wait what are you looking for exactly?"

"My envelope. Have you seen it?"

"Is it that one?" Kimi pointed to the teacher's table.

"Yeah it is. Say, Kimi, do you want to go to the café and get something?"

"Sure, besides you said class doesn't start until an hour."

They went to the school café and chatted a bit, well chatted and didn't notice the time pass.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Abigail.

"Um. Ten minutes 'til ni… OH MY GOODNESS WE'RE ALMOST LATE!"

They rushed to their classroom and hoped for the best. They went in and saw the teacher standing there looking disappointed. Kimi remembered her face. She was the teacher who sat at the corner of the freshman faculty. Oh dear, this was going to be one hell of a year.

"MS. ANDERSON, MS. FINSTER. WOULD YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELVES? WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

Kimi and Abigail stared at each other. This wasn't a very good first impression, Kimi thought. Kimi was busy thinking of a reply when suddenly Abigail spoke.

"Sorry Ms. Carter, we had trouble looking for the room."

Ms. Carter continued to stare at them at a bad way and Kimi noticed that there were three girls laughing at them, laughing silently that the teacher didn't quite notice.

"Okay then, I'll let it pass for now but not after this. TAKE YOUR SEATS."

Kimi and Abigail obediently followed and sat down.

They talked about rules, rules and more rules for the whole Homeroom period until the bell rang. Ms. Carter left and most of their classmates left too, except the three girls who were laughing at them while they were getting scolded. In fact, they went near her.

"You're Kimi Finster, aren't you? Well, I'm Jessica, my father owns the huge company near your Java Lava store. And, you must be Abigail Anderson. Yeah I believe we've met. Oh, these are Brittany and Savannah."

Kimi looked at Jessica. She looked familiar, Kimi thought. I've seen her in the Java Lava before, but when where… she thought. Then it finally hit her. Yes. She's the girl who goes to the Java Lava often with boys and when not with boys, she flirts. She looked at what she was wearing and thought, was this even appropriate to wear in College? A mini skirt and a tank top, what? Brittany and Savannah were also wearing a mini skirt and a tank but she could see that Jessica was the center of attraction.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Jessica… and Savannah and Brittany."

The three girls just smiled and left.

"I don't like them." Said Abigail.

"They might be good though, I don't like judging people, Abigail."

"Call me Abby. Abigail scares me."

"Yeah sure, Abby."

And both of them walked to Trigonometry.

The rest of the week passed by quickly, before they knew it, it was already Friday tomorrow. Kimi was actually excited for the weekend because Chuckie promised her they'd go visit the museum.

"Hey can you believe it's already Friday tomorrow?"

"Oh hey Abby, not really, this week went by quick. Well in fact too quick."

"Yeah, same. So, got any plans for the weekend?"

"I think I'm going to the museum tomorrow. Well, I need ideas for future projects just in case. How 'bout you?"

"I don't know really, I might meet Paul tomorrow."

"Paul?"

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh come one, we've been friends for a week now. You can trust me."

"I know that. Haha, alright, I'll tell you tomorrow after school, let's meet at the café outside the university."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Kimi!"

"See you, Abby!"

Kimi went home and was shocked that no one was home.

"I guess they just got stuck in traffic." She thought.

* * *

><p>I know it was a bit short. I'm sorry, this was kind of rushed and I know it's not that interesting, I'm so sorry.<p>

This is quite boring actually, I'm sorry but wait, I promise the next few chapters are going to be better. I promise.

Alright. :)

Review? Yes? No? Okay. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, I haven't updated in a while because I'm a bit busy, hehe, sorry. Anyway, here's another Chapter. If It sucks, I'm so sorry. =)) Thank you for the reviews you've left, I really really appreciate it, It makes me want to write more. Okay, please forgive me if you don't like it. :( I can't please everyone, So yeah, thank you and let's get on with the story. Again I apologise if it's suckish.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Rugrats/All Grown Up, I don't own the characters (I do own some though) and you know the rest..

Alright on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chaz and Kira came home at around 9, and they were in a rush.<p>

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad!" Kimi greeted audibly but they were in a rush. She was quite weirded out, so she followed them.

"Oh hello, darling. Your father and I are leaving for San Francisco tomorrow morning." Kimi was shocked, why did they just tell her now? Does Chuckie know this? The thought of staying with Chuckie without their parents annoyed Kimi. Well, Kimi loved her brother but Chuckie could get really careless and lose everything, mess the house, break things around the house and much more.

"Now, I already told Chuckie about this and he said he'll try to be more careful and he won't invite friends until we're back." Chaz knew Kimi too well.

"You're doing it again, Dad."

"Doing what?"

"Reading my mind." Chaz gave Kimi a smirk and continued packing.

"Wait so what time is your flight?"

"3AM." Kira and Chaz replied in unison.

"That's early."

"Isn't it?" They all looked at the door and saw Chuckie, chewing a soft caramel candy.

"CHARLES FINSTER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CANDIES? IF THAT GETS STUCK IN YOUR BRACES AGAIN-"

"OUCH!"

"I guess it just did, again. Alright I'm going to do my homework now, if you need me I'll be in my room."

She went to her room and did her trigonometry homework and researched a bit.

"Ugh this is so difficult." She yawned. "Maybe if I rest for a few minutes I'll be able to get the idea of this…" She yawned again and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

"Kimi? Kimi? Kim, wake up."

"ugh, go away Chuckie."

"Kimi wake up!"

"Five more minutes."

"KIMBERLY YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, IT'S ALREADY A QUARTER PAST NINE! AND MUM AND DAD ALREADY LEFT."

Kimi stood up as fast as she could and panicked.

"CHARLES FINSTER WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER? I'M LATE MY CLASS WAS SUPPOSED TO START AT 8!"

Chuckie started laughing which made Kimi teary.

"Why are you laughing? Can't you see what's happening, Chuckie. There's a huge chance of me losing my qualification for getting an A in attendance." She started sobbing.

"I was joking! You nerd! The school called, they're canceling all classes today."

"What? Why? Wait, so I'm the nerd now?"

"I don't really know, they said they'll tell us on Monday. Well at least I'm a proud nerd."

"Oh."

"Now go eat breakfast."

"Okay so after making me sob uncontrollably because I'm a grade conscious sister, you ask me to eat breakfast?"

"Yes, well, apparently that's what good big brothers do."

"Ugh, Chuckie."

"I love you, too little sister."

Kimi rolled her eyes. She took a bath and dressed up. She wore an oversized knit top, shorts and flats and placed a headband in her hair.

"Chuckie what's for breakfast?" Kimi yelled while going down the stairs.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Kimi, you know very well that I can't cook."

Kimi walked to the kitchen, got a pan, oil, ham and eggs.

"Oi, Chuckie!"

"What?" Chuckie came rushing in the Kitchen

"Help me here, what are you doing anyway? I don't hear the TV."

"I was on the phone. What do you want me to do?"

"Put these inside the toaster, and get me some plates, these are almost done."

After eating, Kimi checked her phone and saw Abby's text.

From: Abby Anderson

Message:

Hey Kimi! Since classes were cancelled today, I thought maybe instead of meeting at the café near the university, maybe just meet in the Java Lava? Since it's much nearer. So what do you say? xx

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

Alright, what time should I go there? :) x

From: Abby Anderson

Message:

Around 1 o' clock. Just text me if you're there already. xx

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

Okay but you text me because I can easily go there. x

From: Abby Anderson

Message:

Oh yeah, I completely forgot that you own that place. Haha, alright, see you later.

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

See you later, Abby! x

Kimi looked at the time. Half past 10. There was plenty more time.

"Well I'm done with all my schoolwork and I have nothing to do now." She thought.

Then suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Who's this?

"Haha, very funny, Kimi. Very funny."

"No seriously who is this?"

"I'll give you a clue. We haven't seen each other in ages."

"Huh?"

"We were younger the last time we met." Kimi was getting annoyed. This must be one of those prank callers.

"Hmm, okay let me think."

"Wait so you seriously don't remember me?"

"Your voice is quite familiar but it happens to be deepe- Oh my gosh, Bri?"

"Yeah, finally after a hundred million years, Kim. HAHA."

"You haven't changed a bit, Bri."

"Believe me, I have. I've grown taller since we left London. My voice deepened and my hair's prettier."

"Yup you haven't changed a bit. You're still gay."

"Am not."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Okay let's quit this argument about you being gay."

"I think that's the best."

"I haven't talked to you in ages, Bri. How's Australia?"

"It's great. I've made so many friends, I still miss London though."

They talked about more things and didn't notice how much things have changed since he left and a lot more.

"Are you not going here for vacations anymore?"

"I don't think so. Hey I have to go to bed now. Stupid time differences, I know."

"Aww, goodnight, Bri. Let's videochat sometime?"

"Sure, bye Kim."

"Night, Bri. Sweet Dreams."

"Okay, bye."

Kimi dropped the call and saw 3 new messages.

From: Unknown Number

Message:

Hi Kim.

From: Unknown Number

Message:

Hola Kimberly.

From: Unknown Number

Message:

Bonjour Kimi.

To: Unknown Number

Message:

Go to sleep Brian. Don't let the bed bugs bite. x

From: Bri Simons

Message:

Yes mother. x

Kimi rolled her eyes.

To: Bri Simons

Message:

Just go to bed. x

She looked at the time. 12:15. She tied her hair in a neat braid, got her things and went down.

"Bye Chuckie." She looked at her brother who was watching video games and waved childishly.

"Where are you going?"

"Java Lava."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Okay so that was it. :D I bet you thought Tommy was the one who called. Didn't cha? Didn't cha? No? Okay.<p>

Again if you didn't like it, I'm so sorry. I'll try to make it better.

I'll try to surprise you in the next few chapters. :) _try. I said try._ =)))

Review and make a little girl happy? :D No? Okay. :(


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here's Chapter 4. I just realized that I didn't proof read Chapter 3, so when I read it again, it said "watching video games" gajdsfadskj;klj I'm so weird. I updated a bit early because I was encouraged. : Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it guys, I mean, I want to continue writing because of you. :) Haha, alright. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Rugrats/All Grown Up, I do own some characters in this story though. =)) and you know the rest.

Okay on with the story...

* * *

><p>Kimi was on the way to the Java Lava when suddenly Abby texted.<p>

From: Abby Anderson

Message:

Kimi, we'll be late a bit because we're kind of stuck in traffic. See you. x

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

Alright, I'm on my way now. Where are you? Hold on, we? x

From: Abby Anderson

Message:

Paul and I. We went to Manchester. We just got off the train, on the way too. It's quite traffic so I guess we'll be late a bit, 30 minutes I guess. x

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

Oh, okay. x

"Oh great, 30 minutes, how am I supposed to wait 30 minutes?" Kimi thought, when suddenly someone seated beside her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kimi looked up. She saw a girl. She was skinny, her blonde hair was straight and perfect.

She was tall and she had a good fashion sense. "She looks familiar, I've seen her somewhere, I just don't remember where…" Kimi thought.

"Uh hello? Is this seat taken? Ugh Englandians.."

"Oh sorry, no, that seat's not taken at all. Oh and it's Englanders not Englandians."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, and you had to be called asked twice."

"I'm sorry. Wait, your face is quite familiar, have we met or seen each other somewhere before?"

"NO! I mean, no. I'm here for a vacation. I live in LA."

"Oh, sorry. You just look really, really familiar but I don't remember where or when I saw you."

"I'm in a few fashion magazines, maybe that's where you saw me."

"Maybe."

They kept quiet until one of them had to go down already.

"This is my destination. It was nice chatting with you…"

"Aica."

"It was nice chatting with you, Aica."

"I know, right? Everyone loves to chat with me, oh well bye."

Kimi just turned around and went down the bus. What kind of person did she just talk to? She didn't even bother to know her name. She just kept walking until she reached the Java Lava.

"Hello Ms. Kimi."

"Hello Kristine. How many customers have we got today?"

"Quite a bunch, they just left though."

Kristine was one of the people who works at Java Lava, she and Kimi were close since athey were the ones who would work together every time an employee was on holiday. Kimi liked working in the Java Lava, when she didn't have anything to do, she would go to the Java Lava, let the employees go home and serve people herself, she enjoyed serving people.

"Okay. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"I think my parents are going on vacation for a week and no one will look after my sister so I don't really know if I can go to work next week."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take your shift next week, I'll put you on temporary leave because you know how much I love Kiesha."

"Thank you, Ms. Kimi."

Kiesha was the 6-year old sister of Kristine. She goes to the Java Lava sometimes when she would get home from scool early, and she would help take the customers orders. She was an adorable kid.

"Anything for Kiesha." Kimi smiled at the thought of Kiesha. "Kiesha reminds me of me when I was younger." The ladies smiled at each other.

"Well Ms. Kimi, I'm going back to the counter."

Kristine went to the counter and Kimi sat down on a chair.

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

Abby I'm here.

From: Abby Anderson

Message:

Almost there, give me 5 minutes.

To: Abby Anderson

Message:

Okay.

Five minutes later, they came.

"Kimi!"

"Abby!" They hugged.

"Kimi, this is Paul. Paul, meet Kimi."

"Nice to meet you, Kimi!"

Paul was a sophomore from another university. He played in his school's football team and was basically a heartthrob.

"Okay, the two of you go talk while I go order things."

Abby left and so Kimi and Paul talked.

"So where do you study?"

"I study in a university in Los Angeles."

"Hmm, California, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, isn't school starting there already?"

"It is. I'm here because… wait I can't tell you."

"Oh."

"I guess your school's going to tell you this Monday, you'll have to wait."

"Okay, that's not long. It's just 2 days."

"Yeah, 2 days." He looked at Abby with his green eyes and took a deep breath.

"You like her."

"Now now, let's not jump into conclusions, just because I looked at her doesn't mean I like her."

"So you don't?"

"Well…"

"You do."

"Well… If I tell you, how would I know I could trust you?"

"Um, pinky swear?"

"Okay. I do, but I don't know how to tell her and I'm a bit scared."

"Wait, how long have you known each other? And why are you scared?"

"Abby and I are best friends, I moved to Brisbane when I was 14 then last year, I moved to LA. After I moved, that's when I realized that I like her. I do like her until now."

"You were 14?"

"Yes, I'm 17 now. I'm turning 18 in a few months."

"Okay now if you really like her, don't be afraid to tell her. Don't be afraid of rejection. It's better to know earlier than late or never. What if she does have feelings for you too and—" Kimi was cut off by Abby.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Abby asked. Which made Kimi look at Paul and he was giving her a 'don't tell her what we were talking about and don't tell anyone about it look'

"Hi Abby! we were talking about how… how lovely the weather is."

"It is lovely isn't it? So what do you guys think about the announcement they're going to tell us on Monday?"

"What big announcement?"

"Didn't you receive an email about it?"

"I haven't checked my email."

"Oh. Alright there's this huge announcement on Monday, they had a meeting today, right? They're going to talk about what they talked about in the meeting during Homeroom class on Monday."

"I didn't know. See I was chatting with my Brian, you remember her, right, Abby?"

"Yes I do, the best friend who moved to Australia."

"Brian? I have a friend named Brian too." Paul started joining the conversation.

"There are lots of people named Brian in the world you know." Abby was trying to control her laughter. But instead she just stopped talking and drank her shake.

"No wait, Brian, what's his last name?"

"Smith."

"Oh. My friend Brian's last name is Simons."

They continued talking and talking until it was a bit late.

"Mum just texted. I have to go now." Abby was quite devastated for she still wanted to stay.

"I'm going too."

Kimi smiled at both of them especially Paul. She knew what Paul was doing.

"You guys have fun, take care."

"You too Kim."

After they left, Kimi looked at her phone. "7 new messages? I wonder who missed me?" She thought. She opened a few messages and thought "Ugh Chuckie's being the over protective brother again."

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Hey it's almost 8 where are u? x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Are u still in the Java Lava? Can u get me cake? x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Go home. Don't forget my cake. x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Oh and get me a ChocoBanana smoothie. x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

I forgot to tell you the flavour of cake I wanted. Caramel pls. x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

And make the ChocoBanana smoothie a large one. x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Where are u? x

To: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Okay I'll get you a ChocoBanana smoothie and a slice of Caramel cake. I'm going home in a few minutes because my friends just left. x

From: Chuckie the Great

Message:

Okay, thank u. xx

"Allison, can I have a slice of Caramel cake and a large ChocoBanana smoothie?"

"Chuckie huh?

"Yeah, Chuckie."

"Your brother has this obsession with Caramel."

"I guess he does."

"Anything else?"

"Uh, a Vanilla Frappe and a slice of moist chocolate cake please."

"To go?"

"Yes please."

Allison got everything and gave it to her. Allison's shift was after Kristine's.

Kimi paid and left. As she was walking to the bus station, she saw a keychain on the ground. "This looks oddly familiar. I've seen a lot of familiar things today. That's weird." She thought, but instead of thinking about it, she just picked it up and left.

"Kimi? Is that you?"

"Yes Chuckie it's me." She said as she closed the door.

"Where's my cake?"

"Here."

"Thank you."

She went straight up her room changed into pyjamas and went online.

"Hmm, 46 people online."

She chatted with Kristine.

"Hi Kristine. x"

"Hey Kimi."

"I'm taking your shift tomorrow until next Saturday. I mean, what could go wrong? :) Go and take care of your sister."

"Thank you."

They talked for a little while longer until Kimi went offline and went to bed. She woke up at 4 because of a phone call.

"Who in the world calls at 4 in the morning?" Kimi was a bit annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Kimi?"

"Yes? Wait who's this?"

"I need your help."

* * *

><p>Was it weird? =)) I stayed up all night for this. Haha, I think the story's getting boring. Is it? :(<p>

Oh yeah, I was thinking about making another fic, I mean it's still going to be called "What Could Go Wrong?" but in Tommy's side of the story. Should I?

So it's going to be like, "What Could Go Wrong? (The other side of the story)" lol.

Okay, I've made a few hints in this Chapter. ;)

I might update on Sunday if I'm able to finish the 5th Chapter but idk.

Haha, alright. Review? :) Pleaaase?


	5. Chapter 5

So I didn't really update for a while, I'm sorry. :( It's just school's so tedious. I mean who even invented homework and why is it necessary? Oh well sorry if this Chapter's not really long or like, not so nice and forgive the grammar because I didn't really edit this one. So yeah. :) Oh wait and thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Hehe, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Rugrats/All Grown Up, blah blah you know the rest. =))

* * *

><p>Kimi was still wondering who the caller was.<p>

"Okay, but who is this?"  
>"It's Paul."<p>

"Hmm, alright what can I help you with?"

"Help me ask Abby out."

"What?"

"I said, Help… Me… Ask…"

"Yes I get it but, how?"

"I don't know, um, you've been friends for a while now and I just don't know how to ask girls out because I haven't had a girlfriend in my 18 years of existence."

"I refuse to believe this. You never had a girlfriend?"

"Yes never, not once. I mean I know how amazingly attractive I am and all that but no one seemed to have the characteristics I like in a girl."

"You sound just like Bri, my best friend."

"Okay now help me."

"Yeah well, usually when Bri comes to me for asking out advise. Uh, well, know what she likes, bring her to what she'd enjoy the most. Since she's your best friend I don't think that's going to be hard because you've known each other basically your whole life, right?"

"Well half but yeah."

"Knowing Abby, she's really adventurous and I suggest you go camping or something."

"That's actually a great idea, thanks Kimi!"

"Anytime, Br- Paul."

He really reminded him of Bri. Oh well, she just decided to go down and have quality sibling bonding time with Chuckie.

"You're still up?" Chuckie was browsing through the channels.

"Yeah, I am, couldn't sleep. What's on?" She lied, she didn't really attempt to sleep.

"Nothing good."

"Really?" Kimi grabbed the remote from Chuckie.

"Heeeey, I was first."

"You've been here basically since this morning!"

"No, for your information I went out to water the plants."

They continued to fight for the remote and accidentally clicked random buttons.

"And that's what you missed, on Glee."

They both looked at the TV.

"Oh I love this show." Kimi was excited.

"What I am not watching any of your girly shows."

"Shhh, quiet."

They watched until the show was over.

"Chuckie? Chuckie are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just too beautiful. *sniff* I mean, look, the guy with the Mohawk was struggling and he didn't know if he was going to graduate but he did with the help of the guy with curly hair."

"Coach Beiste is a girl."

"Whatever, and then the couple, Rafael and Fiona had to break up because the girl had to leave for NYAD."

"It's Finn and Rachel. It's called NYADA, New York something something Academy. You seriously need to watch everything since the first season."

"I'm too lazy to download."

"Fine, I'll download for you and I'll download Sherlock too."

"Finally! I've been begging you to download that."

"Well I will if the wifi works with me."

"After you download everything we should have a brother sister movie marathon. I'll make popcorn."

"Yeah you go Chuckie. Just don't make the kitchen explode."

"Heeeey!"

"I was kidding, okay I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight."

"Night Kimi."

The weekend went by quickly, shifts at the Java Lava and sibling bonding with Chuckie. Soon enough it was Monday. Kimi went with the usual routine, wake up, fix her bed, take a bath, fix her hair, but one thing changed. Since it was officially the first day of classes for all levels, they had to wear a uniform.

"Goodbye fashion sense." Kimi said a loud as she was wearing the uniform.

She went down and was shocked that Chuckie already cooked breakfast.

"Morning little sis."

"Morning big bro. You cooked?"

"Yeah but they're not really how I expected them to be."

Kimi laughed as she saw the burnt food that was set on the table.

"Oh well at least you tried."

"You can cook a new batch if you want."

"No, I'm going to eat this because don't you know how much people in Africa don't get what they deserve and they starve and I'm lucky to have food here and I shouldn't waste it."

"Yes, yes I know."

They ate breakfast and went to university.

"I don't like this uniform, in fact I don't like wearing uniforms at all!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, now I have to go to my class, if you need something, text me."

"Okay, bye Chuckie!"

She went inside her classroom and saw a girl, sitting in the corner seat. Being the friendly Kimi, she went to the girl and talked to her.

"Hi, are you new here?"

"I'm Catherine."

"I'm Kimi. I like your accent."

"Thanks, I'm from Ireland. Dublin, Ireland."

"I've never been to Ireland, is it nice there?"

"It is, people tend to bring each other down though."

"Really?" The bell rang.

"Yes, I'm a bit confused, the bell rang for the 2nd time already, shouldn't classes be starting?"  
>"Not yet, the 3rd bell is the sign that classes are about to start."<p>

"Oh okay, thank you, Kimi."

"Anytime."

In a few minutes the last bell started ringing and everyone settled to their seats and Professor Carter started talking.

"Okay students, as you all have received an email regarding a special announcement that's why classes were suspended last Friday, we'll wait for the Principal to announce it now, it's going to be on in a few minutes now so while we're preparing, please pass your homework."

"I still can't believe we have homework for homeroom." Abby whispered to Kimi.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Anderson?"

"No, professor. I'm sorry."

They waited for a few minutes until the announcement.

"Attention to all students. UNIV University…"

Here it is, the huge announcement.

All the students exchanged glances and looked around prepared for the huge announcement.

"According to the rumours they spread, it is said that it's a really terrifying announcement."

"Oh well, we should probably just listen."

And more whispers were heard around the classroom.

"Okay students, I would like to inform you that our school, UNIV University teamed up with- beeeeeeeep"

They heard beeping which meant that either the speakers were broken or they were just having technical difficulties.

"Class, I think they're having technical difficulties. Let's wait for the announcement later this day and I hope they get to fix it before the day ends."

Homeroom period ended and Kimi went on with her day, saw Chuckie in a few buildings and dealt with her school related stuff.

"Abby?"  
>"Yeah, Kimi?"<p>

"When are they going to announce the announcement again?"

"I'm not sure, maybe after the fix it, why?"

"Nothing."

While they were walking Kimi accidentally tripped and made a person drop his books accidentally.

"I'm so sorry." Kimi said, standing up and gathering all they guy's books and giving it to him.

"No prob." The guy said.

"He looks awfully familiar, where have I seen him before, think Kimi, think… naah, I've never seen him before. Or have I? Ugh Kimi just say sorry again and leave." She thought.

"I really am, sorry."

"It's okay." and they went their separate ways.

She and Abby walked until they reached their Physics classroom.

"Wasn't that guy familiar?"

"No, Kimi."

"I swear, I've seen him before."

"Maybe you just saw him in the streets. Besides having a hair colour similar to yours is quite common, nowadays."

"Hm, maybe."

As they were studying the formulas the PA worked.

"Finally? I've been waiting. How long did it take you to get it fixed? Huh? I'm on air? I'm live? Oh okay."

It was funny but the class didn't laugh.  
>"As you all know, students we weren't able to continue the announcement due to some technical difficulties but I'm here now. Okay, so as I was saying a while ago, our university teamed up with other universities from other schools and decided to partake in a foreign exchange program. The students come from the countries, Ireland, America, China, Japan, Indonesia, Australia and many others now, students let us treat them fairly and nice. If you would like to know the FoEx people please see the bulletin board outside the Principal's office. Thank you and have a nice day."<p>

"Isn't that a lovely announcement?" asked Mrs. Rogers

no one answered.

"Okay fine if you don't want to answer now, just listen to me."

After an hour of Physics Abby and Kimi went to the bulletin board to surprisingly see no one looking.

"I guess they're not so happy about this idea, huh, Abby?"

"I don't think so."

They scanned through the names by country and name just in case they knew someone.

"Saw anyone you know yet, Kim? Because I know I haven't."

"Yeah, sa- OH MY GOD."

* * *

><p>Review? :) Haha.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for not updating for 246583475267508198423674918 years. I wanted to but I really couldn't find the time.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Rugrats blah blah blah you know the rest.

Here you go, enjoy! (sorry if it's a bit rushed and weird though, I did do my best)

* * *

><p>"What?" Abby was looking at Kimi who seemed like she wasn't breathing anymore.<p>

"Abby, Abby oh my goodness."

"What, tell me so I could relate!" Abby rolled her eyes and stared at the list again.

"Simons, Brian." Kimi's voice was shaking.

"Wait, let me process, this.."

"Abby Abby! Do you not realize what this is?" Kimi was basically shaking her.

"Ouch, yes yes I remember now, Brian/Bri is your best friend right, the one from Australia?"

"Finally! Aaah, I can't wait for you to meet him." Kimi was so excited.

"Okay now let's go I'm getting hungry."

They went to the Cafeteria to surprisingly find a lot of people sitting and communicating with each other.

"Wow, what a view. I've never seen this place like this before."

"Same here, Kimi. We're usually the only people who eat here."

"I know. Let's go check if they have mashed potatoes. I've been craving for them since yesterday."

Abby laughed at this. Kimi was the type of person who eats and eats but never seems to gain weight.

"You know, Kimi, for a girl, you sure eat a lot."

"Yes, and I'm proud. It's a really good thing I don't gain weight easily."

"Lucky you."

"Really now? Look at you, you're so tall and skinny, more like a model type." Kimi said as she looked at Abby.

"Well, I gain weight easily you know. And besides-"

"You know, Abigail, being thin doesn't make you beautiful. What makes you beautiful is what you are on the inside. What's outside is just a bonus."

"Paul?" Kimi was shocked.

"Hi Kimberly."

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprised huh? Well I'm part of the Foreign Exchange programme."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well we actually wanted it to be a surprise, so… SURPRISE!" Abby started laughing.

"Okay then, I must admit, I am pretty surprised."

"Can we go eat, I'm hungry." Paul said as if copying a first grade student who was hungry.

"Oh Paul, you're so cute. You're acting as if you're in first grade… WAIT REMEMBER THE TIME WE WENT TO THIS PLAYGROUND THING AND YOU FELL AND OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS SO FUNNY."

Kimi just stared at the two as she listened to their stories about how they met and all those stuff until she noticed someone who looked familiar.

"Excuse me for a bit guys."

"Where are you going, Kimi?"

"Just there, see you later."

She was in a hurry and ran through the halls.

"I don't care if I get detention, that guy really looks so familiar and I don't care if he thinks I'm weird I just need to know where I saw him and all that." She thought.

She ran after the familiar guy until he stopped.

"Excuse me, are you following me or something?"

"I'm sorry, you left something when your materials fell and I just wanted to give it back." Kimi lied.

"Oh, is it my pen because I've been looking for it since awhile ago."

"Is it this one?" She handed him a pen.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure, hey I'm really sorry about bumping into you awhile ago, I'm really clumsy and I wasn't looking at where I was going so, sorry, really."

"Nah, it's fine. Wait I wasn't able to catch your name awhile ago. I'm Thomas by the way."

"I'm Kim—THOMAS? Your name is a tad familiar."

"Yeah Thomas Pickles. You know, you really look familiar, really."

Kimi's heart skipped a beat and her mind had tons of questions. "Does he remember me? Oh lord he changed a lot. I knew it, I knew that's why he was so familiar." And a lot more. She just didn't say a thing.

"Wait a minute… KIMI? Is that you? oh my god." The familiar guy was shocked but happy.

"You guessed it right, Tommy. Oh boy, you've changed a lot. I knew it, I knew from the first time I saw you awhile ago it was you. I kept on thinking about how you looked so familiar.

"That was exactly what's going on in my mind too. I never thought this day would come. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I agree. How's Dil? How's Angelica? Suzie? Phil? Lil? Spike? I miss them so much."

"We miss you too. Well they're actually-" the bell rang.

"It's time. Ugh I really want to hear stories about them."

"Well, I know a place where we could meet up."

"Where?"

"The café in front of the university. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. I'll bring Chuckie too."

"That would be great. See you around, Kimi!"

"See you around."

The conversation wasn't that long but they were both shocked that after a really long time of not talking they still had the friendship feel and no awkwardness was seen.

They walked their separate ways and both had smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe that he's here. He looks so handsome, I can't believe he's grown out of the 'I prefer my hair untouched and messy' his hair really looks good. Oh what am I saying he's like your brother for life's sake." Kimi thought with a smile still plastered on her lips.

"She's so pretty. Totally not the Kimberly Finster I remember from my childhood. Her smile fits her so well. She doesn't even wear make up. Natural beauty indeed is beautiful. She really knows how to keep a conversation alive. Wait what am I saying? This is totally against the bro code. She's just like your little sister, Tommy. Nothing more. Nothing less." With that he walked to his next class.

"Good Day, Class." Said a funny looking teacher with a funny sounding voice.

"Good day, Professor"

"I am Professor Crowl. I will be your Professor for the rest of the year and there are just a few rules and regulations. First, please arrange your chairs in an aligned manner. Second… Third… Fourth…"

"So much rules, I mean those rules are just common sense rules, aren't they?" The person beside Tommy started talking.

"Yeah I guess."

"I mean, seriously 'make sure your pen has ink because it won't write if it doesn't' seriously are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, I agree these are weird rules."

"I know. By the way, I'm Brian."

"I'm Thomas."

"Mr. Pickles and Mr. Simons, do you want to share something with the class?"

"Yes, Sir. I would want to share something with the class." Bri stood up.

"Well then, what is it Mr. Simons?"

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

The class laughed. Tommy was amazed, he had never seen anyone brave enough to do that.

"Thank you for that Glee reference Mr. Brian-tanny. Yes I do watch glee and I'm a cool teacher in case you didn't know, now please take your seat Mr. Simons because the lesson will officially be starting in a few minutes."

"That was so cool man."

"Thanks Tommy. I'm sure you could do it to, it just takes a bit of patience and practice."

Brian was much like Phil, the hyperness, the brown hair, the jokes and the laughs.

"You remind me of a friend of mine back in the US."

"Really? Should I feel honoured?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p>And there you go. I'm currently in the process of writing another chapter, I'd publish it once I finish and once I get the time to publish it. I'm really sorry for not updating. I really really am.<p>

Review?

"Mr. Pickles and Mr. Simons, for the second time, please pay attention to what I am saying, this will come up in the quiz next meeting."

With this they all went to their next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I haven't updated for a while and I'm kinda in a rush right now so this chapter might be crappy and shizz but I did do my best so... here you go. :)

I DON'T OWN AGU BLAH BLAH BLAH OKAY BYE

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went alright, the day was quick and soon the bell rang and it was dismissal.<p>

Kimi went to her locker to fetch some training materials and to get books so she could study for the lessons tomorrow. Kimi, like Chuckie, was a straight A student ever since she started studying. She was great at managing time because she had good grades, a social life and enough time to sleep, which a lot of people don't get.

"Hmm, Algebra, Economics, History, Geometry, Physics, Science, Biology, Che-" She had been interrupted.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Little Sister?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Chuckie." She thought.

"Go away."

"Mum texted me, she asked me to tell you to not forget to go to the store and shop for groceries since we're running out… kind of."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because, I'm older"

"But that doesn't—"

"Just go."

"I can't I have to train until 6"

"Train for what?"

"The track team."

Chuckie laughed at the fact that Kimi passed the track team, the volleyball team, a reserve for the basketball team, the debate team, tennis team, dance club, Asian culture club, cooking club, gymnastics, the cheering squad, the school choir and a lot more.

"How do you manage to join a lot of clubs and still get good grades?"

"I don't know."

"Oh well, here you go." Chuckie said while he handed Kimi the grocery list and the money.

She got it, rolled her eyes and walked to the field, changed and started running.

"Hey Kimi!" Abby was running and trying to catch up to her.

"Hi." Kimi started slowing down.

"Wow Kimi, I didn't know you could run that fast." Abby was trying to catch her breath.

"What? I wasn't running fast."

"You were! I swear you were faster than a horse!" Abby was laughing.

"I don't think that's possible. You run pretty quickly too."

"Naah, I don't."

"You do."

"No. Anyway, why are you here? Coach cancelled training today since the FoEx students are trying out for the clubs they wanted. Grr, I really thought clubs were optional… but I was wrong."

"What's wrong with having clubs though?"

"Nothing, it's just that I get tired easily and to think that I only belong to pep squad."

"Speaking of pep squad, don't we have a competition a few months from now? Shouldn't we be training?"

"I'm not so sure." In Abby's expression, it could be seen that she didn't want to train or anything.

"Hey, Paul." Kimi yelled.

Paul from the other side of the field ran all the way to the other end just to say hi to Kimi and Abby.

"Hey Kimberly and Hey Abigail."

"'Sup Paul? You trying out for the track team?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, since I'm the assistant leader of the track team, and Jessie's not here, I guess I should start training you guys to see if you can run."

"You? Assistant leader? What?"

"Yeah I know right, It's shocking. Like, it's just been a few months of school and she's just a Freshman, and she's a leader in almost everything. The higher batches are quite amazed." Abby was sort of proud of her introduction.

"Okay then, let's start. How many people want to try out exactly?" Kimi asked.

"I'm not sure, you're the leader." Said a voice. A voice very familiar to Kimi, so then, she turned around to see the person with this familiar voice.

"Hey Kimi."

"OH MY GOODNESS BRI YOU'RE HERE I DIDN'T KNOW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I CAN'T BREATHE I AM SO HAPPY THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE AAAAAAAAHH ARE YOU PART OF THE FOEX PROGRAMME? WHY ARE YOU HERE? I MEAN I'M HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE BUT WOW SO SHOCKING AAAH AAAAH AAAH." And Kimi gave him a hug. A really long hug.

"Woah there, Kimberly. Calm down. Hahaha, yeah I'm here for the FoEx thing but unlike them, I'm only staying for a month, and they're like, staying for the whole year so…"

Kimi was still hugging him.

"That's okay, oh my god I missed you."

"Uh, excuse me, is this the place for the track team tryouts?" asked another voice.

"Wow there are a lot of familiar voices I hear today." Kimi thought as she let go of Bri and turned to the person.

"Oh, hi Tommy. Uh yeah, this is the place…"

"Oh hey Thomas. 'Sup bro?" Brian said.

"Hi Brian, all good, you?" Tommy responded.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we do." The boys responded in unison.

"Alright, hmm, so far I see like 7 people in the queue for the tryouts, let's go."

And so they all left, but Tommy was a bit behind, contemplating…

"What's up with my feelings? Stop it, Tommy. That's just crazy. Ugh, I don't even know, the way she hugged Brian made me feel so, I don't know what's the term, jealous? I mean I think I have no right because they've known each other longer than how I knew Kimi but… OH WHO AM I KIDDING I'VE KNOWN KIMI SINCE I WAS IN DIAPERS. I don't know man, maybe this is love at first sight or second. But the way she smiled at me this morning made me get butterflies in my stomach. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me but… STOP IT TOMMY, GO CHANGE AND PREPARE FOR THE TRAINING." So then Tommy stopped thinking about it and instead went and prepared for training.

* * *

><p>AND THERE WOO OKAY<p>

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I haven't updated in a long while and I have totally forgotten how to continue this so... please forgive me if I suck. Yeah belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Here you go. =))

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah you know the rest.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tommy, can I enter?" a calm voice asked.<p>

"Uh, oh, yeah, yeah I'm done changing…. Kimi?"

"Yeah, I just… well they're already doing the warm-ups and, yeah you should go."

"Oh, right. Wait just let me fi—" Tommy wasn't even able to finish his sentence because his things in his locker fell out.

Kimi let out a laugh.

"God." Tommy thought. "Why is she so adorable?"

"Need help?" Kimi asked, still smiling.

"It's alright, I can manage. Besides, the team needs you there."

"Nah, not really, my co-cap's there, I trust her with my life… my track life." Kimi said, walking towards the things that fell out of the locker.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Tommy was already starting to fix his things.

"Hey is this…" Kimi said as she picked up a little screwdriver toy that was now made as a keychain.

"Yup, good 'ol screwy. Reminds me of the fun times we've had. You know, us and the gang. Dil finds it ridiculous though… that I still have that."

"It's really nice though. We really have a lot of catching up to do." And they continued talking while fixing the mess.

"I missed Tommy." Kimi thought.

"Aaand, that's it. Let's go to the try-outs now." With this, they walked to the field. As they were walking they heard the co-captain.

"Yeah, results next week! See you. Thanks for coming!" the team's co-captain was shouting and saying the farewells to the people who tried out.

"I guess try-out's done." Tommy said audibly.

"No, no, wait… Claudia! Are the try-outs done? What? BUT WE HAVE ONE MORE! THE TRYOUTS CAN'T BE DONE YET." Kimi was running towards Claudia.

"Kimi, Kimi!" Kimi didn't stop and she still continued running. "Oh, great now I have to run after her. Alright then." With this he ran.

"Kimi, wait, stop." Tommy held Kimi's arm and stood in front of her.

"Woah you run quickly."

"Obviously, if I didn't why do you think I was able to catch up to you?" Kimi punched his arm jokingly.

"Well then, if you were able to run and go ahead of me, then I guess I'd just tell Claud that, you passed."

"Wouldn't that be biased though?"

"No."

"Yes. It would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alright, I give up."

"Yaay!" Kimi sounded like a child getting a ticket for Disneyland.

They sat on the field and watched as everyone left. They talked for a long time, about life, how life was when the Finsters left, and everything else.

"So, are you seeing someone?" Tommy asked awkwardly.

"Nah… You?"

"Same."

"I mean, I guess it would be fun to see someone, but I don't think I'm ready for relationships just yet. You get me?"

"Wait so you're saying you've never had a relationship?"

"Well, you can say that."

They sat in silence, not awkward silence but rather, comfortable silence until…

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah?"

"I have to go buy groceries for Chuckie. AAH I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT UGH."

"I'll go with you."

"It's alright, I can manage." Kimi said, mocking what Tommy had said earlier.

"Nope, I'm coming. Let's go." And he helped her stand up.

"Thanks."

"No Problem, now let's get some shopping done."

"Correction: GROCERY shopping."

"Right."

They walked all the way to the Grocery Store laughing and still catching up.

"So, what do you actually need to buy?"

"Hold on, I'll just get- uh oh."

"What?"

"I lost the grocery list. Chuckie is going to kill me."

Kimi started to panic. "OH WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO I HAD ONE JOB ONE FREAKING JOB AND I LOST THE FREAKING SHOPPING LIST OH WAIT I CAN PHONE CHUCKIE. YES I CAN PHONE CHUCKIE. Oh wait Tommy's here. Why not let Tommy do it?" she thought.

"Hey can you phone Chuckie?"

"I don't have his number."

"Here, use my phone."

Tommy got Kimi's phone and saw her wallpaper. It was a picture of a baby sheep sleeping in her arms. He called Chuckie and waited as it rang, the ringing was pretty weird since it was just sound of drums and other instruments so he placed it on speaker. "Wow, I really need to catch up with the Finsters." He thought.

"Hello? Kimi?"

"Hey, this isn't Kimi."

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER YOU BRING HER BACK NOW OR I WILL FIND YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME I WILL—"

"Calm Down Chuckie." Kimi talked.

"Oh, hi Kimi. WHO IS THIS GUY WHY ARE YOU WITH A GUY YOU GO HOME RIGHT NOW." Kimi sighed. "Here goes his overprotectiveness again." She thought.

"Calm down, you just talked to Tommy."

"Tommy? Tommy Who?"

"Tommy, Chuckie. Our Tommy."

"What do you mean… oh. TOMMY!"

"Hey Chuck. What was listed on the grocery list again?"

"Nah, it's all fine, I bought the supplies myself. Now, why don't you guys come here and let's have a movie marathon or something."

"Chuckie, it's a school night." Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just get yourselves here. Oh and Tommy, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p>So that was it.. I'll try to update as soon as possible but then I'm really having a hard time with things such as stress and school and everything but huhu I really do hope this chapter was worth the wait. :(<p>

Sorry. And Thank you!

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I haven't posted in a really long time I am sorry here you go

* * *

><p>"So I guess we better start walking now."<p>

"Yeah, I guess. Let me just get my things from the guy's locker room."

"I'm going to go to the girl's locker room to get my things too."  
>They walked opposite ways since the locker rooms were far away from each other.<p>

Kimi reached the locker room and started fixing her things when she started singing unconsciously

"Maybe I know, somewhere  
>Deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone  
>or keep a straight face"<p>

"Your voice is really nice." A voice said.

Kimi turned around and saw Tommy, smiling.

"Th-thank you." Her cheeks turned a bit pink it was embarrassing.

"I didn't know you sing?" He said while waiting for her to finish.

"I do." She said while going out of the room.

They walked out of the school chatting, rode the train chatting and walked again going to Kimi and Chuckie's house, still chatting.

"So, what's your voice classification? I'm guessing you're a Soprano?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, I'm an Alto. I find it weird though that people base the quality and beauty of the voice by how high it can go. I mean, Julie Evans' an Alto and she's a goddess in singing."

Tommy just nods and appreciates how perfectly she speaks and how wonderful she is.

"I missed Kimi." He thought.

They reached the house with bricked walls and a somehow black gate.

"We're here." Kimi said as she opened the gate and let Tommy in.

"Wow, your house is really nice."

Tommy saw the small fish pond filled with koi fish, the garden and the bonsai trees. The cold air felt so nice and the whole environment was so calming. "The Finsters are great." He thought.

"Hi Chuckie, I'm home."

As Tommy entered, the aroma of popcorn entered his nose. The house was not only beautiful; it had also given Tommy a comfortable feel.

"Okay, hello Kimi… TOMMY!"

Tommy and Chuckie engaged in a little bro hug while Kimi went upstairs to change into her pyjamas.

"So how're you doing Tommy, it's been a while." Chuckie was munching a chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm good, you?" It was amazing how even though they haven't talked in ages, awkwardness wasn't present.

"Same. So uh, are you sleeping over Tommy?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on Tommy. We've still got a lot of catching up to do."

"Reminder that tomorrow's a school day."

"Meh, that's alright."

They continued the conversation while Kimi was still upstairs changing into her pyjamas. She wore dark blue pyjamas with little green reptars designed unto it. She brushed her hair and kept it down before finally going down the stairs.

"Chuckie what's for dinner?"

"I was actually hoping you would cook, Kimi, since, well, you're good at it."

Kimi rolled her eyes before walking to the kitchen. She prepared cooking materials and the ingredients from the refrigerator "Hm, this seems okay." She thought. While preparing she overheard Tommy and Chuckie's conversation.

"So how does your girlfriend think of you being here instead of the US, long distance relationships are hard, you know?" he said chuckling.

Tommy smiled.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Chuckie. I've been too busy filming things and making scripts I hardly have time for relationships."

"You haven't changed a bit, Tommy. You're still the Tommy we know."

"One doesn't change that easily, especially when you guys migrated, it's a really good thing we were able to find each other's emails."

"Find each other's emails? What?" Kimi thought. "What do you mean find each other's emails what are you trying to say?" she thought while grating the cheese. "Oh well I can always confront Chuckie later."

After dinner they decided to watch TV and just chill until Kimi brought up the topic about finding each other's emails.

"I overheard your conversation a while ago."

"What about it, Kim?" Chuckie's eyes were still glued to the TV.

"The finding each other's emails thing. So you guys have been emailing each other without me knowing?"

"Well, you can say that." Chuckie said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Yeah we've been talking since the day I learned to use email."

"What? How?" Kimi was slowly losing her temper.

"You know Kimi, there are things you'll find out about in the right time."

"Stupid brother, I am so annoyed." Kimi thought as she walked up and stayed in her room. "Why would he keep something big like that to me? He's my brother for crying out loud." She thought while sitting down on her bed and pondering about life, when someone knocked.

"Kimi?" the voice asked.

"Go away, Chuckie."

"Okay."

After a few minutes she heard footsteps nearing her room.

"Bye Kimi, I'm leaving."

"Bye Tommy. See you around."

* * *

><p>I suck at this I am sorry<p> 


End file.
